Tensioning devices for hunting tree stands currently used in the industry are generally hand operated commonly available devices that may not create safe tension in the medium that passes around a tree to secure a hunting tree stand. Tensioning devices commonly known in the art vary in design and the choice of tensioning devices commonly available are susceptible to damage by falling limbs, animals, sun and ultraviolet deterioration. In many cases, the person installing the tensioning device is not able to create enough tension in the device to safely install the tree stand. Some hunters install tree stands using only a chain at a tension that the person installing the stand can impart to the chain by hand. Others use commercially available ratchet straps made of fibers that are susceptible to damage and stretch over time. Furthermore, ratchet straps are difficult to install by hand to safe tension for securing the stand.
Many times, a hunter has multiple tree stands installed in various locations and a compact and easily operated tensioning device would save time installing tree stands and ensure that each is installed safely. Additionally, climbing ladders may be installed and removed each time a hunter goes hunting.
There is therefore a need in the art for a tensioning device for hunting tree stands that is easy to install and generates sufficient tension in the medium surrounding the tree to safely secure the tree stand to the tree.